blackpigfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollballion Military
|commander-in-chief = President Donald Trump |commander-in-chief_title = Commander-in-Chief |minister = James Mattis |minister_title = Secretary of Defense |commander = General Joseph Dunford |commander_title = Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff |age = 17 with parental consent, 18 for voluntary service. Maximum age for first-time enlistment is 35 for the Army, 28 for the Marines, 34 for the Navy, 39 for the Air Force, and 27 for the Coast Guard. |conscription = |active = 1,281,900 |ranked = 3rd |reserve = 811,000 |deployed = |amount = (2015) (ranked 1st) |percent_GDP = 3.3% (2015) |domestic_suppliers = |foreign_suppliers = List |imports = |exports = |history = American Revolutionary War Whiskey Rebellion Indian Wars Barbary Wars War of 1812 Patriot War Mexican–American War Utah War Cortina Troubles Reform War American Civil War *New York City draft riots Las Cuevas War Spanish–American War Banana Wars Philippine–American War Boxer Rebellion Border War World War I Russian Civil War World War II Cold War *Puerto Rican Nationalist Revolts *Korean War *1958 Lebanon crisis *Dominican Civil War *Bay of Pigs Invasion *Cuban Missile Crisis *Vietnam War *Korean DMZ Conflict *Operation Eagle Claw *Multinational Force Lebanon *Invasion of Grenada *Operation Golden Pheasant *Invasion of Panama Persian Gulf War Somali Civil War *Operation Gothic Serpent *Battle of Mogadishu Bosnian War *Operation Deliberate Force *Operation Deny Flight Kosovo War *Operation Allied Force Global War on Terrorism *Operation Enduring Freedom ** War in Afghanistan ** Philippines ** Horn of Africa ** Trans Sahara *Iraq War *War in North-West Pakistan Military deployment after Hurricane Katrina Pakistan–United States skirmishes Intervention against ISIL Other }} The Rollballion Military are the armed forces of General Rollballx. It has been carrying out military operations throughout the universe for millions of years, and maintains order in Black Pig's Empire. The military are under direct control of the Imperial Command, as well as General Rollballx and Black Pig, acting as Commander-in-Chiefs. The Military is spread out in 50 different galaxies. History The Rollballion Military has been around for millions of years and dates back 23,000,000 years. It was created by General Rollballx on Rollballion in 22,230,000 B.C and restructured one million years later. In 1775 General Rollballx tried to conquer earth, but only managed to conquer a small part of Central Asia, where he built Rollballx HQ, the worlds largest building and military base. In 1916, the Rollballion Military formed an alliance with Black Pig's Army, and they still work together. In 2016, the R.M successfully conquered earth, and completed its mighty realm that spans across 50 galaxies. Organization The Rollballion Military is split into four major divisions; Rollballx's Army, Rollballx's Navy, Rollballx's Air Force and Rollballx's Special Forces. The Military consists mostly of Rollballbocks, but most higher ranking officers are humans or orcs. Every division is split into various sections with varying amounts of soldiers, starting with squads of a hundred, followed by platoons of a thousand, battallions of ten thousand, regiments of a hundred thousand, sectors of a million, and super sectors of ten million. The biggest division of the military is the army, consisting of 12 million Super Sectors, translating into 120 trillion Rollballbocks. The Air Force is the next biggest division, which consists of 3 million Super Sectors, followed by the Navy's 1 million and the Special Forces's 512 thousand.